Las Crónicas de Rido
by Centoloman
Summary: Las Crónicas de Rido no es más que la recopilación de los absurdos Omakes que poco a poco fui publicando para acompañar a Memorias. Pretenden dar una visión bastante cómica de la vida en la División... Pero no tratéis de buscarle mucho se
1. El cumpleaños de la Capitana

– ¿Qué?¿El cumple de la capitana?¿Hoy? – preguntó Arturo.

– No me jodas, Arturo. No me digas que no lo sabías – le contestó Eliaz entre carcajadas. – Menudo teniente.

– Eso, teniente. ¿Lo ves? – dijo señalando la banda que llevaba en el brazo.– Así que trata de respetarme, Señor "Tengo-una-agencia-de-viajes-por-mi-alma".

Eliaz y Arturo se sostuvieron tensamente la mirada un par de segundos. Eliaz lo retaba constantemente con su estrafalario comportamiento, lo que resultaba divertido, al menos durante la primera temporada. Intentaba picar a Arturo, intimidarlo con su noble presencia y su galantería para reírse un poco de él. El hecho de que el teniente se lo tomara a pecho Parecía que le iba a contestar cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió de un golpe.

– ¿Qué? – inquirió Pandora que acababa de entrar en el comedor. – ¿Ya gritando a estas horas de la mañana?¿Qué pasa?

– Resulta que es el cumple de la capitana... – comenzó Nalya.

– ...y no tenemos nada preparado – concluí.

– ¡No me interrumpas!

– Bueno, chicos, todos pongamos un poco de calma – sentenció Artemisa. – Veamos qué podemos hacer.

– ¿Fiesta sorpresa? – propuso Nalya

– ¿A Henkara? – le contestó Eliaz. – ¿La mujer que lee mentes?

– Bueno, no suele ir por la división con el radar activado... – comenté. – ¿O sí?

El sólo hecho de pensarlo me helaba la sangre. Había demasiadas cosas que quería mantener para mí. De todas formas, no me parecía que la capitana fuera de esas personas que iban por ahí metiéndose en las cabezas de los demás sin su permiso. 

– No. Pero aún así no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien la cague – dijo Okita.

– Decirle que le vamos a hacer una fiesta no es divertido.

– Blod tiene razón en eso. Simplemente, podemos quedar a una hora en el tejado y que cada uno lleve algo.

– ¿En el tejado? Podíamos hacer algo original para variar – replicó Pandora. – Hay gente aquí que se pasa la vida en el tejado.

– ¿Y si lo hacemos durante la cena? Así no nos tenemos preocupar entre otras cosas de que la capitana suba al tejado. Ella va a estar allí de todas todas – tercié.

– Yo me apunto a esa idea, simplemente sería cuestión de decirle a los cocineros que preparen algún tipo de comida especial.

– ¿Comida especial?

– Ya sabéis, su comida favorita, tarta, pasteles... – comenzó a enumerar Eliaz.

– ¡Sake!

– Sake, gracias Blod. Bueno ese tipo de cosas. ¿Os parece bien?

– Bien, haremos una cosa – dijo Arturo viendo el asentimiento general. – Yo aviso en cocina... los demás, id preparando algo para después. 

– Si claro, esa banda no te da derecho a...

Sabía como terminaría aquella frase de Eliaz así que me apresuré a taparle la boca y a salir del comedor acompañado de él, o más bien arrastrándolo conmigo. Cada uno se fue por su parte, a preparar la fiesta intentando aparentar la mayor normalidad posible.

Precisamente fue normalidad lo que se respiró en la cena. Increíble pero cierto, Henkara no se estaba dando cuenta de nada así que poco a poco nos fuimos acercando al punto álgido de la velada. Con los postres iba a llegar la gran tarta y los regalos...

– ¡Oye! – le dije a Eliaz susurrando – ¿Y el regalo?

– ¿Regalo? Yo no me encargaba de eso...

– ¡Mierda hay que pensar en algo ya!¡Reunión de emergencia!¡Que alguien saque a la capitana de aquí! – gruñó Blod.

– Eh... Capitana Henkara, – intervino Kurei, que estaba sentado al lado de Blod – ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?

– ¿Ahora?¿Durante la cena? 

– Sí, es algo urgente. Me acabo de acordar ahora. ¿Le importa si salimos un momento?

Curiosamente, aquel plan tan poco discreto para sacar a la capitana del comedor dio resultado e inmediatamente nos juntamos todos para discutir la solución a aquel imprevisto.

– ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué se la lleva ahora? – preguntó Setsuna.

– Vamos a ver. ¿Quién se encargaba del regalo?

– Arturo.. ¿no?

– Sí, Arturo

– ¿Yo? Yo no me encargaba... quedamos en que yo me encargaba de la comida y avisar en la cocina.

– Pues pa mí que sí fue Arturo el que se encargaba.

– Seguro que fue él y no lo quiere reconocer porque no le gusta...

– ¡Calla, Eliaz! No es momento para una de tus bromas estúpidas

– Yo creo que era Nalya...

– ¿Pero tú que dices? Ven aquí ya verás que regalito tengo preparado para ti.

– ¡Silencio! Da igual quien haya sido. Lo que pasa es que no tenemos regalo. ¿Alguna idea?

Nalya y yo miramos instintivamente para Eliaz. Seguro que tenía alguno de sus aparatos extraños que le pudiera servir a la capitana.

– ¡¿Qué?! 

– Vamos, seguro que tienes por ahí alguno de esos cachivaches inútiles tuyos.

– Yo no les llamaría cachivaches inútiles a estos aparatos de última tecnología recién...

– ¡Dios!¡Cállate! Como te gusta oírte. No es el momento. ¿Tienes algo o no tienes algo?

– Bueno... Creo que tengo por aquí en mi bolsillo de los trastos algo que puede servir

– ¿Qué? 

– ¿Qué?

– Eso... ¿Qué? 

– Tranquilidad, que impaciencia. Tened cuidado, es muy frágil y... – se interrumpió cuando Blod le arrancó un estuche de la mano. – ¡Oye! ¿No te estoy diciendo que es muy frágil? Son unas lentes especiales para la luz. Supongo que le vendrán bien con todo el rollo de la fotosensibilidad y...

– ¡Joder! – le interrumpí entre carcajadas. – ¿Tanto rollo para unas gafas de sol? No me fastidies. En mis tiempos eso lo vendían los pobres por la calle para ganar algo de comer. No eran de muy buena calidad, pero cualquiera tenía unas. No es un "producto de alta tecnología".

– Muérete, Rido. Le quitas todo el encanto a las cosas.

– Arturo, Teniente, Señor. Si me autoriza, puedo ir y volver al mundo mortal y traer un complemento para el regalo de Eliaz – dije.

– ¿Cuánto tardarías?

– Lo que me lleve ir, ponerme un Gigai y volver.

– Está bien. Ve... con Nalya.

– ¿Conmigo? ¡Mierda! Otra vez a aguantar al tipo este. ¿Por qué yo?

– Porque yo lo digo. ¿Vas a desobedecer la orden de un teniente?

– Er... No, Señor – dijo con desdén.

– ¿Y qué vais a comprar?

– Protección solar – contesté mientras me alejaba.

Cuando regresamos, protección solar en mano, aquello era todo un caos. La fiesta aún no había llegado a su punto álgido pero estaba todo desordenado.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntamos Nalya y yo al unísono.

– Nada grave – contestó Artemisa. – Blod y Arturo se aburrían y comenzaron a hacer trucos de magia.

– ¿Trucos de magia? Eso es más típico de... Eliaz, por ejemplo.

– No. Estos no – dijo mientras cogía una botella de sake. – Mira que truco. Aquí se supone que debería haber sake. Pues mira... ya no lo hay. Hemos enviado a Odd y a Tenrow a buscar un nuevo cargamento a la división 8.

– ¿A estas horas? – pregunté mientras Nalya, visiblemente decepcionada por la falta de sake se dirigía hacia los "magos" intentando salvar lo poco que quedaba.

– Es la solución más factible. Seguro que tienen reservas suficientes. ¿Traes el regalo?

– Sí. Una cosa, cuando haya que ir a una misión de este tipo, hay que acordarse de que Nalya lleve un gorro o algo. La gente se le queda mirando y ya sabes como es ella... Creí que mataba a un par de ellos, pero al final se controló, aunque a duras penas. ¿Y la capitana?

– Kurei sigue hablando con ella. Sabe dios lo que le estará contando, llevan una hora y media en el despacho.

Esperamos a que Odd y Tenrow volvieran con la bebida y Uchiha fue a buscar a Kurei y a la capitana. Mientras, adecentamos el comedor para que pareciera que no había pasado nada. A los pocos minutos, la capitana volvió, escoltada por Kurei y Uchiha.

– ¡Sorpresa! – gritamos todo a una cuando se abrió la puerta.

– Japi Berdei TU LLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Japi BEEEEEERDEEEEEEEEEEEEI TUUU YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Japi Berdei DIAR CAPTEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN JAPI BERDEEEEEEEEEEI TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU – comenzaron a "cantar" Blod y Arturo, demostrando visiblemente su estado de embriaguez.

La fiesta no había hecho más que empezar y se prolongó durante toda la noche. No era para menos, era el cumpleaños de la capitana pero, queridos amigos, no estoy autorizado a contaros más así que... ¡VÍA LIBRE A LA IMAGINACIÓN!


	2. Tocándole los cuernos a Nalya

– ¿Tú le has tocado los cuernos alguna vez? – me preguntó Blod en el desayuno.

– ¿Qué? – dije sin enterarme aún, pues no había acabado de despertarme.

– Que si alguna vez le has tocado los cuernos.

– ¡¿A Nalya?! Tú estás loco.

– Shhhhhhh, no grites, puede escucharte. Las paredes tienen oídos – contestó con voz de paranoico.

– ¿Cuántas botellas de sake tomaste ayer?

– Ninguna, estoy dejando la bebida.

– No te lo crees ni tú.

– Que sí, que sí. Que lo estoy dejando, pero ese es otro tema. ¡Hay que conseguir tocarle los cuernos a Nalya!

– ¿He oído algo de un plan diabólico para tocarle los cuernos a la borde esa? 

– Te lo dije, las paredes oyen. Ahora tendremos que aguantar a la enana esta.

– ¿Es así como tratas a la Séptima Oficial? ¡Novato!

– ¿Llevo aquí casi 50 años y me llamas novato?

– Un novato es siempre un novato – exclamó Pandora como si fuera la oradora de algún tipo de mitin político.

– Lo que hay que oír...

– A callar, ¡novato!

– ¿Qué es tanto escándalo? – dijo Arturo entrando por la puerta del comedor.

– Blod y Rido están organizando un plan para tocarle los cuernos a Nalya.

– ¡Suicidas! – gritó el teniente.

– Eso estaba diciendo yo.

– ¡Eh! – protesté. – A mí no me metáis en el saco. Es todo cosa de Blod. Como dejó el alcohol...

– ¡¿Dejaste el alcohol?!¡¿Estás enfermo?!¡Dime quién es el médico que le mato! – exclamaron Pandora y Arturo a la vez.

– ¿Y si le prendemos fuego a su habitación y aprovechamos el barullo para cogerla desprevenida y aprovecharnos de ella? – propuso Kiryu, recién llegada al desayuno.

– ¡No! – exclamamos todos al unísono aterrados por las consecuencias de un incendio.

– Si es que... no tenéis nada de imaginación ni capacidad estratégica – se rió Eliaz mientras entraba por la ventana.

– Oye, tú, el pijo – le increpó Pandora. – Se entra por las puertas.

– ¿Decías...?

Eliaz trataba de imponer su gran altura frente a Pandora, que era casi la mitad de alta que él. Por un momento, creímos que sería capaz de amedrentar a la Séptima Oficial pero... estábamos muy equivocados. Con un rápido movimiento, Pandora lanzó su puño contra las partes más nobles del noble y le hizo caer de rodillas debido al dolor.

– Así mejor – se rió. – Ahora dime eso a la cara.

Todos prorrumpimos en una carcajada general que aumentó todavía más el dolor de Eliaz, cuyo ego era bastante más sensible que cualquier parte de su anatomía. Posiblemente, más que todas ellas juntas.

– A ver que planes tiene el amo de la estrategia para nosotros.

– Muy fácil – dijo mientras montaba rápidamente una pizarra salida de la nada. – Había pensado en una típica formación...

– ¿De donde habrá sacado eso? – susurró Blod desconcertado.

– No lo sé pero ¿a que ha quedado bien lo del puñetazo?

– Es Eliaz, no haría falta preguntar. El otro día me sacó una maquinilla de afeitar de debajo del haori sólo para insinuar que debía rebajarme las barbas.

– ¡Una pizarra! Creo que me vendría bien para la habitación. ¿Y si se la cojo?

– Entonces Blod le corta la cabeza a Arturo y Pandora bebe su sangre mientras se desnuda – explicó

– ¡Pandora desnud...!

– No te hagas ilusiones novato. 

– ¡Que ya te he dicho que no soy un novato!

– Me han dicho que queréis tocarle los cuernos a Nalya, creo que ni el antiguo Rido lo consiguió – sonó la voz de Db por detrás.

– ¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos! – gritó alguien que no logré identificar entre el alboroto.

– ¿Qué haces aqu...? – se interesó Arturo.

– ¡Papi Artu! – le interrumpió Gaby abalanzándose encima.

– ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

Entonces noté un tirón de mi uniforme desde debajo y cuando bajé la vista descubrí que Krunzik había también aparecido en el cuartel. Inmediatamente pegó un salto y me mordió la mano como si fuera un filete de ternera hundiéndome los dientes casi hasta el hueso.

Como salido de la nada, en la manos de Pandora apareció un cartel que reclamaba una serie de derechos para las personas bajitas. ¿Lo tendría preparado? La cuestión es que rápidamente, Krunzik me soltó la mano y se unió a su silenciosa protesta.

– ¡Casi me dejas sin mano!

– ¡Aprende a respetar a la gente pequeña!

– ¿Gente pequeña? – pensé en alto. – ¿Donde habré oído yo eso? ¡Los Hobbits!

– ¡Sujétala fuerte! – le gritaba Db, que estaba tratando de impedir que Krunzik me atacara, a Blod, que trataba de parar a Pandora.

– En fin, que mi estrategia es... – insistió Eliaz.

– Yo creo que lo mejor es abalanzarnos todos sobre ella e inmovilizarla.

– ¡Melé, melé! ¡Como en rugby!

– ¡Eso! ¡Eso!

– ¡Venga! ¡Vamos allá!

Y así fue, todos en tropel nos dirigimos al dojo donde Nalya estaba entrenando. Reconozco que la discreción no fue lo que más practicamos en ese momento, pero era difícil ocultar un grupo de tantas personas. 

– ¿Qué hacéis?

– ¡Capitana Henkara!

– ¿Qué hacéis? – repitió. 

– Vamos a ver si le podemos tocar los cuernos a Nalya.

– ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – exclamó la capitana totalmente fuera de sí.

Ante nuestra sorpresa se unió excitadísima a nuestro grupo. Avanzábamos rápida pero confusamente por los pasillos del Cuartel en dirección al dojo. Parecíamos una manada de elefantes de tanto ruido que hacíamos.

Finalmente llegamos: el dojo se alzaba ante nuestros ojos. Nos ocultamos como pudimos, todo lo bien que podía un grupo de tal magnitud esquivarse. Allí estaba ella, de espaldas a nosotros y con la música puesta muy alta. Con suerte no se habría dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

– ¿A la de tres? – susurró Arturo.

– Vale – contestamos todos.

– Está bien, ya que la capitana está por aquí que cuente ella.

– De acuerdo – asintió Henkara. – Una...

– ¡Tres! – gritaron Blod y Pandora corriendo como dos posesos hacia ella.

– ¡Banzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! – gritaba Blod durante la carrera.

Sin pensárnoslo dos veces, a grito pelado, nos dirigimos a toda prisa hacia la décima oficial. Todos queríamos ser los primeros en tocarla. Fue... apoteósico. Esa es la palabra. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca nos abalanzamos como si fuéramos buitres hambrientos frente a una cebra muerta.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGH!

– ¡Biebda! ¿Bién ba bedido e bie ba boga?

– ¡Yo no!

– ¡Joder!

– ¡Cago en la leche! ¡Kiryu! ¡Apaga ese mechero!

– ¿Mechero? ¿Qué mechero? Un momento, ¿por qué huele a quemado?

– ¡Dios! ¡Mi traje está ardiendo!

– Chicos un poco de calma... – susurró Blod desde el fondo de nuestra montaña humana. – Creo que tenemos un problema.

– ¿Problema?

– ¿Es normal que Nalya pite?

– ¿Que Nalya pite?

Una explosión fue la respuesta. Nalya había explotado. ¿Era un robot? No, no podía ser, era Nalya no un robot. Un momento. ¡Nalya había explotado! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? La única respuesta fue una misteriosa nota pegada sobre una de las paredes del Dojo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– ¿Qué tal ha resultado el invento?

– Genial. Bikutoru, te mereces un premio.

– Lo sé, pero... ¿no crees que te has pasado?

– Es una lección. La próxima vez serán más discretos cuando hagan planes contra mí.


	3. Desayuno ¿con diamantes?

– Y entonces era un monstruo gigante con cinco filas de dientes y siete ojos. Y lo maté de un escupitajo.

– ¡¿Qué?! 

– No me estabas haciendo caso, ¿verdad?

– Estaba leyendo el periódico.

– ¿Qué es tan importante como para pasar de esta estupenda historia?

– Van a reformar los jardines de delante de la Cámara de los 46. 

– ¿Y por eso estás pasando de mí? Vete a la mierda, Rido.

– No, también están buscando el hollow-perro ese... El de la 10... ¡Juancho! Era Juancho, ¿no?

– Repito, vete a la mierda.

– No me jodas, Eliaz. Es muy temprano para que empieces con tus historias extrañas. Así que pasaría de ti de todos modos. Además, es domingo. ¿Nunca te dijeron que el domingo es el día de descanso? Ya sabes... pasar de ti y esas cosas.

– No me quieres – se quejó mientras ponía ojos de cordero degollado.

– Deja de hacer el tonto. Eso puede que te cuele con Mitsuko, pero no conmigo.

– Pues entonces te jodes. Voy a volver a empezar con la historia, y empezaré y empezaré hasta que me hagas caso.

– ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No me tortures así!

– Verás, esta noche he soñado una cosa muy rara. Resulta que trataba de tocarle los cuernos a Nalya.

– ¿Y explotabas en pedazos? Espera, eso no lo soñaste, eso pasó. 

– Maldito Bikutoru... ¡Ese tipo de inventos eran exclusivos _pour moi_!

– Venga, _toi_, resumiendo.

– Entonces, intentaba tocarle los cuernos a Nalya y ella me descuartizó en un instante con Vilnya. Pero entonces apareció, Mitsuko y...

– Espera, tienes algo aquí... – dije mientras dirigía mi servilleta a su cara. – Ah, no, es la cara de estúpido que se te queda cuando hablas de tu... ¿cómo se decía? ¡Ah, sí! De tu hermana.

– ¿Aún sigues con esas?

– Y seguiré – sentencié. – ¡Una fregona, por favor!

– Una vez más... muérete. 

– Ya lo hice una vez. ¿Sabes? No es tan excitante como dicen las pelis. No hay luz blanca ni una autopista al infierno ni nubecitas ni una gran valla dorada ni nada de eso. Aunque el hecho de que Nalya fuera la primera persona que vi tras mi muerte...

– Eso debe doler.

– Todo lo contrario – dije embobado.

– ¿Aún sigues con esas?

– Teniendo en cuenta que estuve 5 años casado con ella hasta que ese gilipollas de Setsuna...

– En una realidad alternativa...

– Era tan real como esto – repuse. – Por lo menos no era un sueño estúpido.

– Cállate, que todavía no has escuchado lo mejor de la historia. ¿Donde habíamos quedado?

– Eras un jarrón.

– ¡Cierto! ¡Era un jarrón! – exclamó. – Un momento... ese es el final de la historia y no había llegado hasta ahí. Serás...

– Tú más. Sea lo que sea.

– Iba a decir astuto y sagaz... pero gracias por el halago. En fin, que Nalya me descuartizó pero llegó Mitsuko y... – explicaba mientras automáticamente ponía la taza vacía del desayuno de Anae, que dormitaba impasible en un rincón del comedor, debajo de su boca. – Vete a la mierda, aparta eso.

– Oh, vamos, es divertido – dijo Okita mientras entraba por la puerta.

– ¿Qué exactamente "es divertido"? – preguntó Xemi, que entraba detrás de él.

– Rido está puteando a Eliaz por lo de Mitsuko... otra vez.

– ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó el octavo oficial.

– Una taza llena de babas tuyas debajo de tu boca no es precisamente un signo de que la bolsa ha vuelto a bajar. Por cierto que... – sonrió – la bolsa ha vuelto ha bajar.

– Iros todos a la mierda – se quejó Eliaz. – Ya no sé por dónde iba. Vuelvo a empezar.

– ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me has mandado a la mierda hoy.

– ¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó Xemi.

– De lo mismo que ayer y anteayer – aclaré. – El sueño ese de Mitsuko atando su alma a un jarrón y no se qué historias más de la alquimia.

– Eliaz... Ver la tele de los mortales consume el cerebro – bromeó Okita. – Lo sabes, ¿verdad? 

– Yo también se lo digo pero no me hace caso.

– Pues tengo una historia mejor.

– ¿La de cuando tumbaste a Arturo con un brazo extensible?

– ¿La de cuando ligaste con la jefa?

– Pues ahora quedáis castigados y sin sorpresa – protestó Eliaz.

– ¿Sorpresa?

– No sé si alegrarme o sentir alivio – repliqué.

– Vamos a ver qué hay de nuevo en casa – preguntó Xemi, que había cogido el boletín de la División. – Mira, los shinigamis rasos han elegido un nuevo delegado sindical. Un tal Solomon. ¿Lo conocéis?

– Ni idea. Sé que antes era Irah. Era amigo tuyo, ¿no, Rido?

– Es amigo mío – confirmé, enfatizando el tiempo presente del verbo. – Pero como ahora está preparando esas pruebas de acceso al cuerpo de oficiales de bajo nivel no tendrá mucho tiempo para sindicatos.

– ¿Qué tal la lleva?

– Bueno, como puede. Siempre le costó estudiar, pero aquí ando echándole un cable.

– Oye, ¿qué es esto? – interrumpió Xemi, que seguía absorto en el boletín de la Novena División.

– "Presentación de la nueva gama de símbolos intradivisionales" – leí en alto.

– ¿Símbolos intradivisionales?

– Eliaz tiene una cara muy sospechosa. 

– Eliaz siempre tiene una cara muy sospechosa.

– No, pero esa es la cara de "yo sé algo que tú no sabes y te vas a morir de envidia."

– ¿Tú sabes algo verdad?

– ¿No estáis hartos de oírme?

– Sabe algo, es definitivo.

– Claro que sabe algo, es él el responsable – explicó Arturo mientras entraba por la puerta y tomaba asiento. – Otro de los estúpidos inventos del gran noble. Lo peor de todo es que a Henkara le divierte así que... Sólo espero que no explote.

– Buenos días a ti también, Arturo – saludó irónico Eliaz.

– Vamos, ¿ya estáis así otra vez? – se quejó Okita.

– Llevan así desde el primer día – llevamos aquí años y aún siguen.

– Oye, Arturo, ¿quién es ese Solomon?

– ¿El nuevo delegado sindical de los rasos?

– Ese.

– Ni idea, creo que entró poco después que... Hino. O quizás en la misma generación. La verdad es que ni me acuerdo, y eso que estuve aún ayer con las fichas, ya sabes, por los papeleos y tal. Esperemos que no sea muy cargante porque a veces Irah...

– ¿"Irah" qué? – pregunté.

– ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Sé que es tu amigo, pero tendrías que asistir a esas reuniones.

– Déjalo, Rido, tiene razón – terció Okita. – Yo fui una vez y a veces se pasaba de reivindicativo. Será el gen irlandés. Por cierto, ¿sigue tan colgado por Arte?

– No se la logra quitar de la cabeza. Es como una enfermedad.

– Como lo tuyo con Nalya.

– Y lo tuyo con Mitsuko, mamón pederasta e incestuoso.

– ¡Oye! A mí no me faltes así al respeto.

– Cállate, jarrón. 

– ¿Otra vez la historia del jarrón? – se interesó Arturo.

– Una y otra vez, como ayer, antes de ayer...

– Por lo menos no es como la de que te mataba con el brazo extensible ese.

– Cierto.

– ¡Oye! ¡Arturo! ¡Esto es injusto! Estáis por jodernos el domingo, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué cojones dices, Xemi?

– Mirad, la presentación está programada para... ¡dentro de cinco minutos!

– Oh, mierda, no me va a dar tiempo a desayunar – se quejó el teniente. – Debe ser cosa de Henkara y Eliaz. Como aquí el noble se escaquea del trabajo en el cuartel para "abrir su casa". ¿No será mejor que llames al cerrajero? Ahora no voy a poder desayunar.

– Eso te pasa por salir de marcha hasta las tantas, luego no madrugas. Mira aquí Eliaz, se levantó con el alba y ya ha aprovechado para jodernos el día de descanso. Le faltó tiempo.

– ¡Sois todos unos demagogos!

– ¿Y dónde va a ser la mierda esa? 

– No os preocupéis, como es domingo la haremos aquí – explicó el octavo oficial en el momento en que se abría la puerta. – Mirad, ahí llegan los demás.

– Eliaz, date por muerto – dijeron al unísono Nalya y Pandora. 

– ¡Hey! – saludó Blod, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, como si no se hubiera despertado aún.

– ¡Esto es un escándalo! – exclamaba Arte – Parece que la rata que vive en las cañerías ha vuelto a comerse el calendario y ha alterado el devenir del espacio-tiempo porque juraría que hoy es domingo y esto debería ser mi habitación. 

– Venga, venga, dejad de quejaros. Mirad lo que os trae vuestra capitana para hacer más ameno este rato – anunció la capitana, flanqueada .

– ¿Estamos todos?

– Parece que sí – afirmó Uchiha.

– No – repuse.

– ¿Cómo que no?

– Faltan Kurono e Hisagi – especifiqué.

– ¡Que no le llames Kurono! ¿Cuántas veces hay que decírtelo? – bramó Nalya.

– ¿Qué quieres que le llame? ¡Es su nombre!

– Haya paz, parej...

– Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase si no quieres que Vilnya avance los escasos centímetros que la separan de tu cuello en un santiamén, pijo-mierda, cabrón incestuoso.

– Al menos no soy el único que lo opina – suspiré.

– Estamos aquí porque quiero presentaros el nuevo **CLZ–147** _"Único y exclusivo identificador de reiatsu estandarizado para su uso intradivisional y comos sistema de comunicaciones basado en una aleación de espironio y níquel cuántico"_

– ¡Eso es un puto pin!

– Tranquilos, dejadle explicar, ya veréis, es bastante práctico – terció la Capitana.

– ¿Ha superado por lo menos un periodo de prueba?

– Vete a la mierda, Rido.

– Esta es como la milésima vez que me lo dices hoy. Sólo me aseguro de que no sea como el "**XFJ–2** (_"Reparador de agujeros y demás estructuras no copiado altamente estandarizado con el reiatsu de nosotros servidores como fuente de energía versión Nalya en fase de pruebas, segundo estado de estabilidad conseguido"_)" alias _"Bomba atómica que casi destroza medio cuartel"_. Te recuerdo que casi terminamos todos en la enfermería.

– A ver un voluntario... Venga, Rido, ya que estás tan participativo ven aquí. Observa esta caja sólo pasar mi dedo por encima y... se abre – explicó a medida que lo hacía. – Ahora prueba tú – me exhortó mientras la cerraba. 

– ¡Coño! – me quejé mientras apartaba rápidamente el dedo. – ¡Eso da calambre!

– Mira quien se queja de dar calambres... el aturdidor andante – se rió Nalya. – Te recuerdo que la última vez que se te fue la mano con Balmung dejaste a uno tres días inconsciente...

– No fue culpa mía que Eliaz se equivocara al darme la señal. Simplemente hice lo que habíamos quedado y . Pero ya veréis ya cuando esté completo – dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Eliaz.

– ¿Terminado el qué? – se interesó Anae.

– La luna de mierda.

– La luna de Devastación – dijo Eliaz a la vez que la cornuda. – ¡Nalya!

– Flipados.

– Al menos nuestras espadas no balan – bromeé mientras canturreaba. – La cabra, la cabr... ¡Auch!

– Esa te la merecías no te quejes – dijo Arturo. – A ver, ¿terminamos ya?

– Eso digo yo.

– ¡Arturo y Eliaz de acuerdo! ¿Se va a acabar el mundo?

– ¡Rido calla! – me abroncó Pandora. – ¿No lo ves? Cuanto antes termine éste imbécil de presentarnos su maravilloso invento, mejor. Así nos podremos ir antes a... 

– ¡A dormir! – concluyó Blod.

– En fin, el **CLZ–147** _"Único y exclusivo identificador de reiatsu estandarizado para su uso intradivisional y comos sistema de comunicaciones basado en una aleación de espironio y níquel cuántico"_...

– El pi... hmmpfffffffff – traté de decir pero Artemisa había tapado mi boca con un pedazo de papel que había convertido en piedra.

– ¡Qué buen día hace! ¿Verdad? – añadió la sexta oficial a continuación.

– Lo que iba diciendo, servirá para identificarnos como miembros de la División. Está testado y no da absolutamente ningún error. Eso os lo puede confirmar Henkara.

– La Capitana Henkara para ti – aclaró Arturo.

– Cierto, después de la bomba atómica aquella no quería volver a correr riesgos así que solicité al Capitán Kaskas una prueba completa de la insignia.

– Incluso creo que podríamos comercializarlo – se entusiasmó Eliaz. – ¡Una fuente inagotable de suministros! ¡Tu propia insignia! Además, tiene un pequeño comunicador integrado.

– Suena muy bonito, pero viniendo de ti no me fío un pelo – dijo Nalya.

– Probando, probando. Mitsuko, ¿me recibes?

– ¡No! ¡El microbio ese no!

– ¡Sí! ¡Te recibo! – anunció una voz metálica correspondiente a la pequeña de los Mirumoto.

– Bien, te veo esta noche entonces para... hmmmmpppfff – comenzó Eliaz, que también fue callado por uno de las oficiales, como yo. Sin embargo, esta vez no era Artemisa, sino Nalya y lo que había utilizado no era precisamente papel.

– Un momento, ¿qué es ese zumbido?

De repente, el aparato de Eliaz explotó y le llenó de hollín su cara y la de todos los presentes. Al final, el novedoso y tan impactante invento de mi amigo había terminado igual que todos los anteriores, hecho pedazos.

– Sabía yo que esto no podía salir bien – murmuré. 

– ¿Por qué siempre que hacemos algo en común todos... algo acaba explotando? – preguntó Artemisa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.


	4. Panda World

– ¡Mierda!

– ¿Qué pasa?

– A Raik se le ha ido la pinza – anunció Anae.

– ¿Cómo que se le ha ido la pinza?

– Lo que oyes.

– Un momento… – dije mientras me levantaba a comprobar el armario de las bebidas. – ¡Mierda!

– ¿Qué pasa?

– No queda whisky.

– ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?

– Viene a que a Raik le gusta tanto el whisky como a Blod el sake…

– ¡Oye! ¡Que yo ya no bebo!

– Sí… ya… – murmuramos todos, escépticos, al unísono.

– Llevo tres meses sobrio – sonrió mientras sacaba un carnet de Alcohólicos y, misteriosamente, un rayo de sol se reflejaba en su dentadura provocando la impresión de presentador mediocre de un programa de teletienda.

– Parece de verdad – murmuró Xemi tras arrebatarle el título. – ¿Dónde te lo han falsificado? Necesito un carnet de conducir humano…

– ¡Es de verdad! – exclamó Blod, tratando recuperar el carnet, que el grandullón mantenía lejos de su alcance haciendo valer su gran atura.

– Entonces, Raik… – traté de reconducir la conversción.

– ¡Eso, Raik! – exclamó. – Pues eso, que se le ha ido la pinza.

– ¿No eres capaz de ser más concreto? – intervino Chrno.

– ¡Wiiii! ¡Wiiii! ¡El circo! ¡El circo!

– ¿Qué le pasa a esta también? – preguntó Xemi.

– Es Arte… – suspiré. – No trates de entenderla.

– ¡Ocric le! ¡Ocric le! ¡Iiiiw! ¡Iiiiw!

– ¡Abandona su cuerpo, Satanás! – gritó Blod, formando una cruz con sus dedos.

– ¿No os gusta la publicidad subliminal? – preguntó la Sexta Oficial con toda naturalidad. – ¡El circo ha llegado a la ciudad!

– Cada día sois más folloneros. Se os oye en la otra punta del Cuartel, ¿lo sabíais?

– ¡Wiiii! Así más gente vendrá al circo y… y…

– Qué raro, Nalya protestando – resopló Xemi.

– Y tú cada día más calvo – respondío ella al instante. – ¿Qué huevos os pasa? ¿Por qué gritáis tanto?

– ¡Wiiii! El circ…

– A la próxima vez que se te ocurra chillar como una histérica te tragas la mesa – amenazó la cornuda.

– ¿No te gusta la alegría? – preguntó Artemisa. – ¡Jo!

– ¡Si es divertido! – exclamó Eliaz. – ¡Wiiii! ¡Wiiii! ¡Ugh! – se quejó al recibir un puñetazo de Nalya en la boca del estómago.

– A ver, relajémonos todos – tercié.

– ¿Quieres ser el siguiente, barbas?

– Casi que paso.

– Sigo sin entender qué ha pasado con Raik – comentó en alto Cloud.

– Pues que ha pescado una merluza de las gordas – resolví. – Si ha desaparecido el whisky…

– No sabía que supiera pescar – apuntó inocentemente Artemisa. – ¿Sabe pescar?

– Esta tía es tonta – suspiró Nalya llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Es que no lo pillas? Raik está BO-RRA-CHO, ciego, pedo, trompa, ebrio… ¿Sigo o te hago un croquis?

– ¡Ah! ¿Entonces ahora las merluzas tienen alcohol?

– Sujétame que la mato – reaccionó la Tercera Oficial.

– A ver, tranquilas…

– A lo que iba – trató de volver al tema inicial Anae. – El dojo parece un auténtico zoológico…

– ¿Un zoo? ¡Jo! Yo quería un circo.

– Ya sois vosotros bastante payasos.

– ¡Circo! ¡Circo!

– Vayamos al dojo – propuse antes de que Nalya volviera a cargar contra Artemisa. – A ver si nos enteramos de una vez de qué pasa.

– ¿Pero qué coño pasa aquí? – exclamó Blod cuando vimos el panorama que había en el gimnasio.

– Mi santuario… – lloriqueaba Xemi.

– Esto… yo… Se me ha ido la pinza – trataba de disculparse Raik.

– ¡¿Qué se te ha ido la pinza?! ¿Sólo eso?

– Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

– ¿Pero cuantos hay?

– Dieciséis, dieciocho, veinte, veintidós, veinticinco…

– ¿Veinticinco?

– Sí… No… Espera, allí hay tres más. Veintiocho.

– ¿¡Veintiocho!?

– Joder, Raik – se quejó Cloud. – De esta te has pasado…

– Esto… yo… se me fue la pinza…

– Ya está, se ha bloqueado – anunció Nalya.

– ¡Socorro! – gritó una voz ahogada.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Socorro!

– ¿Quién?

– ¡Aquí!

– ¿Dónde?

– ¡Aquí, coño! – gritó Pandora, atrapada bajo uno de los animales que dormía sobre ella.

– Ah, ahí…

– Juas – se comenzó a reír Nalya a carcajadas. – ¡Creía que era un trozo de mierda y resulta que es la enana!

– Tú sólo espera a que salga de aquí…

– ¿Te crees que estás en posición de amenazarme, enana?

– Blod… – le dije.

– Sí – respondió, captando todo el sentido de lo que le quería decir. – Ahora mismo traigo la piscina de barro…

– ¡Qué bien me entiendes! – me reí abiertamente.

– ¡Pelea de barro! ¡Pelea de barro! – exclamó Anae. – ¡Pelea en el… Ugh!

– Cállate, gilipollas – le advirtió Nalya tras propinarle una patada en su partes pudientes. – A menos de que quieras quedar estéril para los restos. En ese caso no tendré problema ninguno en aplicarte yo misma un tratamiento de choque… – sonreía maliciosamente.

– ¿Por qué a ellos no les dice nada? – se preguntó el músico mientras se retorcía de dolor.

– Ya las pagarán todas juntas – amenazó.

– Glups – fingí que tragaba saliva.

– ¿Quieres comprobarlo, barbas?

– Casi que paso.

– Tú ríete… Aprovecha ahora que puedes.

– ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!

– Oops…

– ¡Jefa!

– La cagamos… digo… ¡Capitana!

– ¡Capitana!

– ¡Wiiii! ¡Wiiii! ¡La Capitaicho! ¡Wi…!

– Te lo advertí – dijo Nalya abalanzándose hacia ella.

– Quieto toro… – la detuve, recibiendo un codazo en compensación.

– Repito, porque parece que no me oísteis – alzó la voz Henkara. – ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!

– La cagaste novato – consiguió decir nuestra Teniente desde su prisión animal.

– ¡¿Qué pintan treinta pandas en mi dojo?! ¿Alguien puede darme una explicación? – insistía la Capitana. – ¡Raik!

– Siento disentir… Son sólo veintiocho – apostilló Eliaz.

– Esto… No, allí hay dos más – le corregí. – La jefa tiene razón.

– No sé… yo… Se me ha ido la pinza…

– Bueno, al menos no ha repetido otra vez lo mismo – suspiró Xemi.

– Se nota que tiene variedad, sí – apuntó Cloud.

– Estaba practicando el Shikai y…

– Un momento… ¿no estaba borracho?

– No… Ni siquiera sé dónde está la bodega – aclaró Raik.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha pasado con el whisky? – inquirí. – ¡Irah! – exclamé al dar con la posible solución. – ¡Será…!

– Desde luego que así nunca ascenderá a oficial – añadió Eliaz.

– ¿Y puedes mandarlos de vuelta al sitio de donde sea que vinieron? – se interesó la jefa.

– Esto… No.

– ¡¿Es que eres un negado?! – le chilló Nalya.

– Así intimidas a cualquiera…

– Que se joda… No estoy hecha para debiluchos.

– Y que lo digas…

– En fin, recoged todo esto – ordenó Henkara. – Luego ya veremos que hacer con todo este zoológico…

– ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí! – suplicó Pandora minutos después.

– ¿Has oído algo, Rido? – me interrogó Nalya, dejando clara sus intenciones de hacer sufrir un poco más a su némesis.

– Esto… ¿Tengo que responder?


	5. Diálogo de Besugos

– Dime que traes buenas noticias – le dije a Irah mientras lo veía acercarse con el informe que le había pedido.

– Me temo que no…

– Mierda.

– Ten – dijo mientras me entregaba el documento. – Compruébalo tú mismo.

– A ver…

– Ya te aviso que es malo…

– ¿Malo?

– Malo es poco…

– Tienes razón – murmuré meditativo. – Es peor de lo que me imaginaba. Pésimo.

– Catastrófico – apuntilló mi viejo amigo irlandés.

– Es peor que eso… Una hecatombe.

– O peor aún…

– ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

– Esto es un acto de terrorismo a gran escala.

– No juegues con esas cosas – le advertí. – No trivialices esto reduciéndolo a un simple acto de terrorismo.

– Entendido… – susurró. – Te veo jodido…

– Como para no estarlo –respondí.

– Te comprendo. Es una gran pérdida. Lo siento.

– Lo peor de todo es que no puedo explicármelo… – protesté. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría alguien algo como eso? ¿Qué ha pasado para que lleguemos a estas cotas de degeneración? ¿Qué le pasa a la especie humana?

– El mundo se ha vuelto loco.

– Y que lo digas.

– ¿Quién habrá hecho algo así?

– Un loco, un degenerado, un criminal, alguien cruel y sin escrúpulos… – conjeturé. – Un auténtico y verdadero monstruo.

– No exageres – me advirtió.

– No lo hago. Alguien normal no haría algo así.

– Pero de ahí a llamarle monstruo…

– Tienes razón – admití. – Pobres monstruos.

– Al menos los daños son reparables.

– Al menos. Aunque no creas que me consuela saberlo.

– ¡Mira al futuro con esperanza!

– Sí, sí… Esperanza… Monstruos…

– Y dale…

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamé.

– Nada… nada…

– No, coño. Mira esto.

– ¿Que mire qué?

– Esto.

– ¿Qué? Pero si…

– Exacto – aseveré, anticipándome a su reacción. – Esto lo hace aún peor.

– No sé… Para mí que eso es normal.

– ¿Cómo que normal? – le rebatí. – ¿Lo has visto bien?

– Pues… – dijo, examinándolo mejor. – Ahora que lo dices…

– ¡Claro que lo digo!

– ¿Quién habrá hecho esto?

– No lo sé.

– Monstruo...

– ¿Ves? Sabía que tarde o temprano lo admitirías.

– Más bien se me ha escapado.

– Ya… Escapado… Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo.

– La cuestión es que esto no puede quedar así.

– Tranquilo – traté de calmarlo. – Lo cogeremos.

– ¿Seguro?

– Seguro.

– Rido…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Estás llorando?

– ¿Yo?

– Tranquilo – me abrazó. – Yo te comprendo… ¡Lloremos juntos!

– ¡Quita! ¡Quita! – me lo saqué de encima. – A abrazar a otro.

– Eres cruel.

– Y tú un … – comencé a responderle. – ¡Tengo una idea!

– Mamá… Miedo…

– Muy gracioso.

– Gracias.

– El culpable puede comenzar a huir – amenacé maquiavélicamente al aire. – No querrá que le coja.

– Vale – anunció. – Ahora sí que tengo miedo.

– Reacción sensata, querido amigo.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Ya lo verás.

– Te temo.

– Hay que convocar una reunión urgentísima.

– Pues va a ser que sí que tienes un plan.

– ¡Claro que lo tengo! – exclamé mientras garabateaba una nota en un papel que encontré a mano.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga?

– ¡Ese es el espíritu! – le felicité. – Ten. Haz copias.

– ¿Copias?

– Sí, copias – confirmé. – Luego la repartes entre los oficiales.

– Pero copias… ¿con qué?

– Cierto… – me corregí. – Cloud atascó ayer la máquina copiando no sé que partituras para la guitarra. ¿O fue Raik?

– Fuera quien fuera, no puedo hacer las copias – sentenció Irah. – ¿Qué hago entonces?

– Dar gracias al cielo de que somos pocos oficiales – le sonreí.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿A mano? – leyó entre líneas.

– No te quejes podría haber querido convocar a toda la División – aclaré. – Pero con los oficiales llega.

– No. Si aún voy a tener que darte las gracias.

– Eso siempre – dije mientras le veía marcharse no muy contento.

– Listo – anunció una hora después.

–Perfecto. ¿Ves como no era para tanto?

– No esperarás que te responda, ¿verdad?

– ¡Qué susceptibles estamos! – contesté. – ¿Cuánto queda para la reunión?

– Un cuarto de hora.

– ¡Un cuarto de hora! ¿Sólo?

– Sólo.

– Creí que quedaba más.

– Pues fuiste tú el que puso la hora.

– Lo sé – suspiré. – Bueno, mejor así. Cuanto antes resolvamos el problema, mejor.

– ¡Ese es el espíritu!

– Esa frase es mía – le regañé. – Aún no me puedo creer como alguien puede… Dios…

– Entereza, Rido – me aconsejó. – Mantente firme.

– No puedo.

– ¡Sí puedes!

– ¡No! Me ha afectado demasiado.

– Supéralo, Rido. Eres nuestro Quinto Oficial. Da ejemplo a tus devotos seguidores.

– No sabía que tuviera de eso.

– Tampoco te creas todo lo que digo

– En fin – resoplé. – Vamos allá.

– ¡Que se prepare! ¡Machácalos!

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntaba Suzumi a Irupe por el pasillo.

– ¿Tú también tienes que ir a la reunión? – respondió la otra sorprendida. – No tengo ni idea. A mí me dio la nota el tío raro del trébol en la mejilla pero…

– Cierto – me volví hacia Irah. – ¿Qué tal con Arte?

– ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

– A… – busqué una excusa convincente. – A nada.

– Casi ni la vi – lloriqueó.

– Lo siento… Sé que es duro que…

– ¡Cuidado!

– ¡Wiiii! ¡Wiiii! ¡Reunión urgente!

– Hablando de la Reina de Ro… – comencé a decir. – ¿Qué haces ahí?

– Yo…

– Venga, sal de ahí.

– ¿Jugando al escondite? – preguntó la Sexta Oficial. – ¡Han encontrado al chico del duende con un caldero de oro!

– Puñeteros tópicos…

– Arte, reunión – le indiqué.

– ¡Pero yo quiero jugar!

– La vida es dura – le espeté. – Venga, es urgente y muy seria.

– Eres un aburrido…

– Te veo luego, Irah.

– ¡¿Qué cojones es tan grave como para convocar una reunión urgente… ¡en domingo!? – chillaba Nalya cuando entrábamos en la Sala de Juntas.

– No tengo ni idea – contestó Raik.

– A mí no me mires – se excusó Cloud. – Yo soy un mandado.

– ¡Buenos días! – saludó Eliaz desde la puerta.

– Míralo – susurró Blod.

– Sí – le respondió Xemi. – Está muy sonriente. Como aquella vez…

– Esta vez no se saldrá con la suya – intervino Anae.

– ¡A él! – gritaron los tres al unísono mientras cargaban hacia el noble.

– ¡¿Qué…?!

– ¡No vamos a explotar! – reivindicaba Xemi.

– ¡No te resistas!

– ¡¿Dónde lo tienes?! – preguntó Anae. – Mira que no he podido desayunar ningún VastLord esta mañana y eso me pone muy irascible.

– Ya estamos – protestó Xemi, soltando a Eliaz.

– ¿Qué?

– Sobrado – le llamó el calvo.

– Flipado – apostilló Eliaz.

– Así pierde toda la gracia – prosiguió Blod.

– A ver, ¿qué mierda pasa? – inquirió Nalya, que estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

– La cornuda es idiota – canturreaba Pandora, que precedía a la Capitana.

– Buenos días – saludó cortésmente Henkara.

– ¡Jefa! – reaccionó Anae.

– Esa frase es mía – le advertí.

– ¿Alguien puede explicarme el motivo de esta reunión o es que sólo hemos venido a perder el tiempo? – continuaba Nalya.

– Yo no la he convocado – aclaró la Capitana.

– Fue el barbas psicótico – se apresuró a anunciar Pandora.

– ¡¿Qué?! – bramó Nalya

– Ya decía yo que estaba muy callado – advirtió Eliaz.

– ¡Te voy a cortar los…!

– Calma en el gallinero – ordenó Henkara.

– ¡Wiiii! Gallinas

– Ya estamos…

– Le ha dado al botón histérico…

– Koky, Koky, Koky eres el rey del corral…

– ¡No! ¡Canciones de dibujos no! – gritaba enajenado Xemi mientras se tapaba los oídos.

– ¡A las trincheras! – exclamó Anae.

– Tú te callas, sobrado – le instó el otro grandullón.

– Calvo.

– Fantasma.

– Cabezón…

– ¡Me cago en…!

– A ver, Rido, – intervino la Capitana antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores – es tu turno.

– Sí…

– Más te vale que fuera importante de verdad, barbudo.

– Es importantísimo.

– Pues dispara.

– Veréis – comencé. – Esta mañana hemos descubierto un hecho gravísimo que sucedió durante esta noche y que requiere nuestra total atención.

– ¿Cómo de grave? – preguntó Cloud.

– Más de lo que te imaginas – contesté.

– ¿Quién ha muerto? – preguntó Raik.

– ¿Es que no puedes abrir la boca sin exagerarlo todo? – increpó Xemi a Anae.

– ¡Eh! ¡Esta vez no he dicho nada!

– La cuestión es la siguiente: hemos sufrido graves pérdidas.

– Pero no ha muerto nadie…

– ¡Que no, coño! – gritó Nalya. – ¿Quieres dejarle terminar, pijo de mierda?

– Iré al grano porque todos tenemos ganas de terminar cuanto antes y poder ponerle remedio a esto. – anuncié antes de aclararme la garganta. – ¡¿Quién fue el desalmado que nos ha dejado sin whisky?!


	6. Interés Científico

– Lo que oyes.

– No te creo.

– ¿Y cómo no me lo has dicho antes? – protestó. – Es decir, debes haberlo tenido en clase todo este año, ¿verdad?

– Sí – afirmé. – Y el año pasado también.

– ¿Y entonces?

– No quería verte interrumpiendo una de mis clases.

– La cuestión es que no sé cómo no me he enterado antes.

– Tu "red de contactos" se debilita.

– Va a ser eso… Tengo ganas de conocerle.

– Interés morboso, diría yo – repuse. – Ya lo verás cuando llegue.

– ¿Cuándo llegue?

– En teoría los nuevos ingresos llegan hoy.

– ¿Hoy? – preguntó sorprendido. – ¿Ya es temporada de novatos?

– ¿"Temporada de novatos"? No te digo a quién te pareces…

– Así que llega hoy… Interesante… – musitó con el tono maquiavélico que solía utilizar cuando urdía alguno de sus estrambóticos planes.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque estás poniendo cara de "Estoy maquinando algo".

– No sabía que estuviera frente a un "rostromante".

– ¿"Rostromante"? – me reí. – Ya está, la palabra "eliaziana" del día.

– Me entendiste, ¿no? Pues eso.

– Que te haya entendido no quiere decir que… ¡¿Qué es eso?! – exclamé cuando todas mis alarmas saltaron al detectar un posible invento de Eliaz.

– Es mi nuevo _Kit de Cirugía Portátil _v.3.8.0.43 con camilla incorporada y…

– ¿Con camilla incorporada? – inquirí sorprendido por el escaso volumen del artefacto.

– Y anestésico – apuntó en medio de una gran mueca de satisfacción.

– ¡Pero qué dices! ¿Cómo va a caber todo eso ahí dentro?

– Ya verás – sonrió. – Le das a este botón y…

– ¡Espera! – grité mientras me ponía a cubierto.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Más vale prevenir que curar.

– Déjate de tonterías.

– La experiencia es buena consejera – sentencié. – Si me prometes que no va a producirse la versión renovada del Gran Estallido por enésima vez… salgo. Si no, me quedaré aquí que estoy muy bien… y vivo… o algo así.

– Tranquilo. Es un invento de los de la Duodécima – aclaró. – Los de la Cuarta División lo usan todo el rato.

– ¿Seguro?

– Seguro.

– ¿Me aseguras que no lo has tocado?

– Te lo aseguro.

–Bien, entonces salgo. ¡Pero no hagas ningún movimiento brusco!

– ¿Todavía no te fías?

– Está en tus manos.

– ¡Vamos! – se quejó. – Sólo le hice un par de modif… ¡¿Quieres salir de ahí y dejarme hablar?!

– Habla, habla – le invité. – Desde aquí dentro se te escucha perfectamente.

– Sólo le grabé el símbolo de la familia – explicó. – Y ni siquiera lo hice yo, lo hizo Mitsuko.

– En ese caso saldré – anuncié. – Pero por si acaso no me acercaré demasiado.

– Muy gracioso.

– ¿Le vas a dar a ese botón o no?

– Ahora te jodes y te quedas sin verlo.

– ¡No! – lloriqueé hipócritamente. – ¡No me hagas eso! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ver tu aparato! Un momento… – me detuve. – Eso no ha sonado muy bien.

– ¿En serio quieres verlo?

– No.

– Capullo

– De alhelí.

– ¿Eh?

– Nada, nada… Sigue a lo tuyo.

– A la mierda.

– Con esa hacen… tres mil setecientas cincuenta y dos… no cincuenta y tres.

– ¿Tres mil setecientas cincuenta y tres qué?

– Tres mil setecientas cincuenta y tres veces que me has mandado a la mierda-

– ¿Este año?

– Esta semana.

– No me lo trago.

– Te atragantarías, son demasiadas.

– La cuestión es… ¿Cuándo llega ese ángel?

– ¿Ángel? ¡Ah! Pues se supone que están al llegar.

– ¿Y cómo dices que se llama?

– ¿Ya le vas a hacer la ficha personal?

– Sabes que sí.

– Sabes que puedes esperar a preguntárselo a él.

– Pero entonces…

– ¿Entonces no podrás ir de listo y de que ya lo sabes todo? – completé su frase. – No sabes qué pena me das.

– ¿Sabes que es lo más curioso?

– Sorpréndeme.

– ¡Somos la División de las peculiaridades anatómicas!

– ¿Acabas de llamar peculiaridad anatómica a Nalya?

– Es obvio, ¿no?

– No, si no lo digo por eso. Lo digo porque…

– ¡Ugh!

– …la tienes detrás.

– ¡Repítelo! – gritaba Nalya, que trataba de estrangular a Eliaz con uno de sus apéndices.

– Así sólo lo vas a matar – traté de intervenir.

– Tampoco se perdería nada – musitó Nalya.

– Eso también es verdad – confirmé. – Pero aún así…

– No se te ocurra volver a decir algo de mí, pijo de mierda.

– Pero…

– Ni siquiera la verdad – le interrumpió Nalya, dejando la sala.

– Gracias por tu apoyo – se quejó.

– No se merecen.

– No hace falta que lo jures.

– Lo que decía: cuernos, apéndices, albinos, torres humanas… ¡y ahora alas!

– Ya… bueno… Supongo que Soki podría hacer un estudio más que interesante.

– Y eso por no hablar de los cleptómanos, pirómanos, paranoides…

– Ególatras, poseedores de múltiples personalidades – añadí. – Espera, sobra una coma. Ególatras poseedores de múltiples personalidades – repetí como si recitara un texto. – Ahora sí.

– Vete a la mierda.

– Tres mil setecientas cincuenta y cuatro.

– Vete a la mierda.

– Sigo contando – canturreé.

– Cuenta, cuenta…

– No hace falta que me lo pidas.

– Creo que con un bisturí del cinco valdrá. ¿Tú que opinas?

– ¿Eh?

– Angelito. Alas. Bisturí. Diseccionar.

– ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? Pobre chaval…

– ¿Vas a impedírmelo?

– Si es necesario…

– ¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que sientes un impulso irrefrenable de diseccionar todo aquello que tus escasas neuronas no son capaces de asimilar?

– Tú lo has dicho.

– Llegaron los nuevos. Y hay uno realmente interesante… – anunció Blod.

– ¡Vamos allá! – se auto-animó Eliaz.

– ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

– Ya lo sabes.

– No hagas nada.

– No serás capaz de detenerme – se rió. – Voy a ir preparando la camilla…

¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

– Lo sabía – lloriqueé. – Lo sabía.

– ¡Eliaz! – resonó un conjunto homogéneo de voces que retumbaron en todo el cuartel.


	7. El cumpleaños de la Capitana v2

– ¿El cumpleaños de la Jefa? ¡¿Hoy?! – se asustó Kyrek. – ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

– No sé, pero lo de las gafas de sol no que quedó muy cutre – contestó Oki.

– "Muy cutre" – bufó Eliaz.

– Tiene razón – apunté. – Para un invento suyo que no ha explotado…

– ¡Oye!

– A ver, Eliaz, dinos un invento tuyo que no haya explotado – propuso Blod. – Y que no sean las gafas de sol.

– Pues…

– No hay.

– Es imposible que haya alguno que no haya explotado.

– Iros a la mierda.

– ¿De qué habláis? – apareció Ari de repente.

– Es el cumple de la Jefa – expliqué.

– ¿Cuándo?

– Hoy.

– ¡¿Hoy?!

– Nos hemos vuelto a olvidar…

– ¡Catástrofe!

– ¡Crisis! ¡Crisis!

– ¡Vamos a morir! ¡No puede ser!

– Venga, caballeros, calma. Blod, eres el oficial de más rango después de Henkara… – me giré hacia él. – ¿Blod?

– Ha huido al ver que le ibais a dar responsabilidad.

– Será cabrón…

– Te toca, Rido.

– Mierda – musité.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – murmuraba insistentemente

– Tranquilos – rió burlón Chrno, que había surgido del lugar donde antes se encontraba Anae. – Tengo una idea.

– ¡Tú! – se abalanzó sobre él Eliaz. – Tenemos un asunto pendiente.

– ¿Queréis que os ayude o no?

– ¡No queremos…!

– Es una emergencia – interrumpí a mi amigo. – Cualquier cosa nos vendrá bien. Por cierto…

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Dónde está Anae?

– Digamos que…

– Mejor no digas nada – le corté. – Creo que prefiero no saberlo.

– Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan? – trató de reconducir la situación Blod, que acababa de reaparecer.

– Tú te encargarás del alcohol, pero que no pase lo del año pasado.

– ¿Lo del año pasado? ¿Qué pasó el año pasado? – se preguntó. – Ah… Eso.

– Pues eso, que no pase.

– ¡Oye! ¡Que yo ya no bebo!

– ¿Esto es muy habitual por aquí? – inquirió Bone, desde la puerta.

– ¿El qué?

– Estos… contubernios – especificó.

– Oh… La verdad es que… Sí – respondió Cloud. – No te preocupes. Al final te acostumbras.

– Ya entiendo la fama que tenéis… – se sonrió.

– Tenemos, Gafotas – apunté. – Tenemos. Ahora eres uno de los nuestros, ¿recuerdas?

– ¿Y de qué se trata? ¿Contra qué conspiráis?

– No conspiramos – se apresuró a establecer Eliaz.

– En cierto modo sí lo hacemos – sonreí. – Es el cumple de la Jefa. Estamos preparando la fiesta.

– ¿El cumple de Henkara? ¿Cuándo?

– Hoy…

– ¡¿Hoy?! Gracias por avisar, Barbas.

– No era mi deber… – me excusé. – Bueno, ¿alguna idea?

– La verdad es que…

– ¿Es que qué?

– ¿Qué os parece una fiesta de disfraces?

– ¿Una fiesta de disfraces?

– Interesante… – murmuró Eliaz. – Aunque eso ya se me había ocurrido a mí hace…

– No insistas. No te vamos a creer.

– Pues es verdad.

– Ya, seguro.

– A ver, calma – intervine. – Fiesta de disfraces, ¿votos a favor?

– Yo.

– Yo también.

– Por no pensar más… – resopló Blod levantando la mano.

– Yo me apunto también – dije mirando a los demás. – Así que…

– ¡Fiesta de disfraces!

– ¡Disfraces! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Disfraces! ¡Fiesta de disfraces! – se escuchó a lo lejos.

– ¿Qué es eso? – se interesó Head.

– ¿Eso?

– Eso es Arte en plena ebullición.

– ¡Disfraces! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiii! – aquel sonido se acercaba cada vez más y más rápido.

– Buena definición, Chrno.

– ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Dónde me he metido?!

– ¡Me voy a disfrazar de Nubeluz!

– En la boca del infierno…

– Aunque también has cruzado las puertas del cielo…

– ¿Eing?

– ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

– Sí, hombre. ¿Nunca lo habías oído?

– ¿El qué?

– Estás en la División de los Ángeles y Demonios – sentenció Henkara, apareciendo de súbito en la puerta. – Bienvenido. Por cierto, si a alguien se le ocurre regalarme crema solar y gafas de sol como el año pasado… Le convertiré en el nuevo sujeto de pruebas de Eliaz.

– ¡Bien! ¡Sujetos de pruebas! – exclamó el noble. – ¡Así podré probar mi nuevo…!

– ¡No! ¡No quiero explotar! ¡No quiero explotar!

– Tranquila, Arte, no explota… – decía Eliaz saboreando sus posibilidades.

– No estaría yo tan seguro – le corté. – ¿Alguno ha visto a Ayase desde la vez que éste quiso hacerle "unas pequeñas pruebas inofensivas"?

– Yo no…

– Ni yo…

– Tranquiiiiilos. Está bien.

– Como que te vamos a creer…

– Centrémonos en lo de esta noche…

– ¡Fiesta de disfraces!

– Bueno. Si eso, yo os dejo preparar mi fiesta "sorpresa".

– Entonces… ¿De qué os vais a disfrazar?


End file.
